A SoulSilverShipping Christmas!
by SnivArtista
Summary: Merry Chirstmas, everyone! Silver and Lyra take a walk to the lyrics of "Winter Wonderland." Rated K for censored cursing (done by none other than the colorful Silver). Songfic. SoulSilverShipping! Enjoy!


**A.N. MERRY CHRISTMAS! So ya, have a happy SoulSilverShipping Christmas songfic! Wow, that's a lot. XD, anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or the lyrics for "Winter Wonderland". But that's okay!**

_Sleigh bells ring_

_Are you listening_

_In the lane_

_Snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland. _

"Silver!" Lyra exclaimed, bounding down the stairs. "Did you hear the bells?"

Lyra's boyfriend, Silver, sighed. "Yeah, I did."

"And isn't New Bark Town so pretty tonight?"

"Yes." Silver muttered, sipping some hot chocolate. He knew what would come next.

"Let's take a walk!" Lyra yelled, grabbing her and Silver's coat. "It'll be fun!"

Silver sighed. "Fine, we'll take a walk."

"Yay!"

_Gone away, is the bluebird_

_Here to stay, is a new bird_

_He sings a love song,_

_As we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

"It's beautiful!" Lyra cheered, her eyes glowing as she looked at the houses covered in lights. "I love Christmas so, so much!"

"It's cold." Silver muttered, pulling his scarf tighter around his neck.

"Oh, don't be such a party pooper!" Lyra said, taking Silver's hand. "Just enjoy it, Silver!"

Silver blushed. Maybe it was beautiful…

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_And pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say are you married_

_We'll say No Man_

_But you can do the job _

_When you're in town_

"There!" Lyra said, plunking a hat down on the snowman that she'd just made. "What do you think, Silver?"

Silver shrugged, watching from the bench that he'd been sitting on. "It's nice…"

Lyra grinned and pulled Silver over to the snowman. "Nice? C'mon, Silver! It's not just nice…"

"Fine, fine." Silver muttered, smiling a bit. "It's not just nice."

_Later on _

_We'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid_

_The plans that we've made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland. _

"Can we go back inside?" Silver asked.

Lyra shook her head. "No, Silvy! We're not done walking!"

"I didn't get to finish my hot chocolate…"

"Then why didn't you bring it with you?"

"Because you rushed me out the door before I could grab it!"

"Well, on a different note, I have something to tell you!" Lyra laughed.

"What is it?"

Lyra leaned over and whispered her idea to Silver.

"No."

_Sleigh bells ring_

_Are you listening_

_In the lane_

_Snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight_

_We're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

"Did you hear that?" Lyra asked excitedly, clapping her mittened hands together. "The bells!"

"Yeah." Silver responded.

"That means Santa is coming!"

"Yeah."

"Are you excited for Santa to come?"

"Yeah."

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm asking you?"

"Yeah."

Lyra sighed. A new idea popped into her head.

"Did you buy me a wedding ring?"

"Yea-NOW HOLD ON JUST A SECOND!"

Lyra smiled deviously.

_Gone away, is the bluebird_

_Here to stay, is a new bird_

_He's singing a song_

_As we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

"Listen to the Pidgey singing!" Lyra said. "It's amazing! Like a chorus!"

"You think everything is amazing." Silver muttered.

"Well, why not?" Lyra grinned. "And Silver, you fall under the category of amazing. Just so you know!"

Silver's face turned as red as his hair.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman_

_And pretend that he's a circus clown_

_We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman_

_Until the other kiddies knock him down_

"See? Building a snowman is fun!" Lyra said, as the couple finished building their second snowman.

"Yeah, I gues-" Silver was cut off by a snowball hitting him in the side of the head. "What the hell was that?!"

The two Trainers looked over their shoulders to see a bunch of little kids with a huge stockpile of snowballs.

"Oh, no…" Lyra said, her mood shifting to downcast.

Silver frowned. Then, a snowball hit the head of their snowman, knocking it off onto the ground.  
>"GET THE *<strong>BEEP<strong>*** **OUT OF HERE, YOU LITTLE PIECES OF ***BEEP***!" Silver screamed, throwing the head of their decapitated snowman at the kids.

"SILVER!"

_When it snows_

_Ain't it thrilling_

_Though your nose, is a chilling_

_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

"Lyra, can we please go back?" Silver asked, shaking some snow out of his red hair.

"Nope!" Lyra cheered. "We're still walking, Silv!"

"Fine…" Silver muttered. He looked over at Lyra once again.

Her pigtails were bouncing up and down as she walked. Her smile seemed to be almost glowing, matching the happiness in her brown eyes.

Maybe taking a walk wasn't so bad after all.

**A.N. MERRY SOULSILVERSHIPPING CHRISTMAS! YAYYYYYY! Have a great day today, okay? You guys are awesome! Thanks for all of your support! /group hugs -Sniv**


End file.
